Imperial Effect V1
by Lost Guy
Summary: Summary: what would happen if an entire solar system from Warhammer got teleported into the Mass effect universe… but this version of ME did not have humanity in it before? What would the councils reaction be to super humans carrying rapid fire grenade launchers? is Romance, action, serious but with a splash of comedy to make my characters more memorable... especially my marines.
1. Chapter 1

War Hammer 40k – mass effect crossover:

Summary: what would happen if an entire solar system from Warhammer got teleported into the Mass effect universe… but this version of ME did not have humanity in it before? What would the councils reaction be to super humans carrying rapid fire grenade launchers and Exterminatus?

Authors note: this story will not follow ME1,2 or 3 storyline (by that I mean all those missions and stuff you play, and by that I mean down to the very way those missions end) cause when you do that everyone knows what's going to happen. Oh and no Shepard, the name doesn't sound very imperial. The Imperium will not be joining the council… cause let's be honest… where would the fun be in that? Oh and the system involved is the system where my imperial Guard legion comes from. And they have a space marine legion!(or six… I know I'm evil )

Oh and for all of those who will complain about warp travel… I have that problem solved with a rather unorthodox solution.(which is also plot related!)

Chapter I: Mechanicus mechanical faults…

Australoosian system

Location: Sydneh bay, capital city of Australoosia prime.

Sub location: governors Palace, laboratory's.

"So what is it? Exactly?" asked Lord Admiral in a puzzled tone while looking over the blocky construction in front of him. The device was blocky like all imperial technology and connected to the device were several large gunmetal grey tubes which led through the walls at random intervals.

The tech-priest in charge stepped forward, his robes of crimson sweeping around him, revealing the extensive cybernetics attached to his body before shrouding around him once more.

He gestured to the group of high ranking Imperial command staff in front of him

"It is a project that my fellows, and myself have been working on for the past few centuries… something that will revolutionize the Imperium for millennia to come… Lord Admiral, general staff and of Course our planetary Governor… the First of many Astronomica! Devices simular to the glorious Astronomican that resides on Holy Terra. For when the Emperor rises again and leads humanity once more, how will the Astronomica guide our ships? The answer… create a network of them, this unit you see here can only cover not even a quarter of the Astronomican can but is just as bright according to the navigators attached to the project. But we are waiting for the final component to be delivered wich will allow our ships greater speed through the currents and ettend the range of the device…then it shall be a blazing light in the Warp."

Most of the Imperial local command began to talk amongst themselves, mechanicus personnel invited from mars began to discuss about the device to those who worked on the project in binary, the Lord Admiral ran a hand through his greying silver hair and turned to the Governor.

"Well this will attract unwanted attention from other factions in the galaxy… and most likely the Tau, being so near their space and having revolutionary technology on their door step its bound to attract their attention." he asked, voice heavy with the local accent (Australian). The Governor, a relatively young man of 35, turned to look the Lord admiral and moved off towards the only door in the chamber, the Lord Admiral (aged 78 but looks 45 years of age) followed at some unseen command to join him.

"We need to strengthen our defences… both on the ground and space-born… our in-system forge world has to many orders to fill for our legions across the Segmentum to start mass production for the home guard." The planetary (who also is System) Governor told the ageing admiral beside him.

The admiral nodded in agreement and brought out a PDA

"just say the word and ill start planning the defence, order ships from neighbouring forge-worlds and boost recruitment rates amounts the populace of unimportant worlds. As well as a recall of some local regiments from across the Segmentum" he casually asked as if it was nothing while stroking his chin, light with stubble.

"Very well old friend, make it so. I have a series meetings scheduled for the rest of the day, I'll meet you in my office tomorrow" said the young (compared to the admiral) man as he walked off, several aide's and bodyguards enclosed around him.

The Lord Admiral watched his friend go, stood there for a few minutes then heading off through the maze of corridors before arriving at an external landing pad with a Aquila shuttle sitting on it surrounded by navel guard. (guardsmen in the navy, I don't like the term marines for anything else besides space marines)

A Sargent walked over to him and saluted "the shuttle is ready for take-off my lord!"

"Good… where's my aide?" the lord Admiral questioned. The Sargent gestured to the ship.

"On board my lord"

"get your men aboard and tell the Australoosian dawn (Aus-tra-loo-si-an) that I want a review of local fleet strength up before I get aboard and a list of ships coming in and going out of the system!" he ordered as he marched up the ramp followed a few seconds later by the Navel Guard, then the shuttle took off from the pad and sped off into the atmosphere and soon surpassed it, before adjusting its course for the Emperor class battleship … the Australoosian Twilight.

…

Nearby system: primary trade hub.

Location: trade hub: storage yards

Sub location: cargo bay with cargo destined for Australoosia …

"Plant the sabotaged part and let us be gone Shas'ui " the slight distortion in the air whispered harshly. One of the other distortions, who was rummaging through a crate labelled (property of adaptus Mechanicus, must be accompanied by 4-combat servitor's. Non-compliance will result in lobotomisation) looked at his companion that spoke and replied "patience! We need to first of all dispose of the part we are replacing!"

Another distorted person spoke up its voice sounding more female "Shas'ui what's so important about disrupting this experiment? Especially given the inferiority of imperial technology."

"a good question girl, Command fears that if the imperial's are able to get this device operational they will be able to traverse the galaxy at greater speeds, spread faster and even control currents in the warp at times according to the Earth caste" he commented shoving aside random mechanical bits in the box.

The blur rummaging through the box pulled out a small electronic component that glowed an eerie purple… which would supposably be the part they were replacing…

"Ok here's the part… why does it glow purple? No matter give me the case"

The shas'ui ordered.

As he placed the part in the bag an alarm sounded in the distance

"they know were here." One of the others said. The shas'ui put a hand to his rounded helm and listened to the latest set of orders.

" command has ordered us to stay with the box. And follow it on its journey to its destination, we will be briefed on what to do when we arrive." He whispered as the squad slid the lid back on the box with the sabotaged/copy part in it.

"so how will we follow it? And more importantly what will we use?" asked the only girl of the squad.

Behind his helm the shas'ui grinned with excitement "we will smuggle ourselves onto the ship destined for our destination at the same time as the crate. Then we will find a map and wait for orders, in the meantime. We need to find a place to camp"

"why is that shas'ui? Will we be here a few days?"

No, possibly weeks or months… it will be a long wait."

Authors note: the characters are meant to be quite vague right now. For descriptions of them will come in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: infiltration, uniform trends, plots and Marine Comedians.

Or Gathering of Forces.

3 months latter

Australoosian system. Australoosia prime- Sydneh Bay- spaceport loading/unloading cargo area.

Tau Stealth team infiltrating Imperial hive city.

"Quick! Shas'lel keep up or else the scanners will pick up on your signal." Shouted the Shas'ui as the group sprinted across the cargo area's stacked grounds. The Automated Gun turrets hanging from the celling were, thankfully not tracking them, dead eyes of the lobotomised humans mashed with machine glowed a non-threatening blue as they moved across their targeting arc.

Shas'lel shuddered 'who would do that to their own people? It is barbaric!'

After a few more seconds of sprinting they reached the giant gold encrusted door on the other side of the cargo bay. 'the doors stand as high as one of our broadside battle suits, what on Tau'va passes through here?' Shas'lel mentally asked herself as the group slowed to a stop.

"Search for a terminal or some sort of switch! We need to get through"

"Yes Shas'ui" the others shouted oblivious to the fact that shouting might give them away.

After a minute of search every nook and surface around the giant doors they still could not find an obvious switch amongst the gold encrusted, skull emblazed door.

Frustrated the Shas'ui started punching the door in frustration, Tau stealth armour meet with adamantine door with a bone shattering crack!... well actuall that was 'a' bone shattering. The Shas'ui's to be precise.

"AHH!" he screamed as the bone shattered and splintered inside his arm, said shards tearing the muscle around them. Immediately the Shas'lel and the other tau came to his aid. Laying him against the wall and disassembling apart of the stealth suit. As they did this the Shas'ui looked at lel

"find a way around this door, see if there is a switch on the other side."

Shas'lel nodded and sprinted off towards some corner of the massive room.

After a few minutes of searching along one of the walls two voices suddenly sounded from no-where.

"I told you the exit was that way!"

"Well im sooooorry! But I only just got assigned to cargo duty. Ok so take a left here right?"

"Yep. Then go straight forward from there, I remember my first time. Got lost for 3 days! Boss lady was sooo pissed I tell you."

Shas'lel tuned out of the conversation and sped off back down the corridors to the rest of her team, stealthfuly sprinting through the maze of thousands of unmarked crates and containers.

Finally reaching the last turn she turned sharply, to come face to face with her dead team and a squad of Imperial Arbites. Golden armour dully shone in the pale lighting, shotguns and stubber-rifles (think AK-74's and its variants and Aus-Sten sub machineguns) up and scaning for movement.

Shas'lel recoiled in horror, the Shas'ui's bowls were splayed all over the floor while the other stealth suit pilot's head was 4ft away from him along with some other body parts scattered around in a bloody mess.

Fortunately they did not have any Auspex scanners with them, so she remained undetected and slid stealthily back behind the corner, near-invisible helmet peaking at the judge dread look a likes go to and from the scene. Then a figure with more decorative armour stepped forward out of the throng of arbites.

"what is this?" he questioned with a gruff voice that sounded like charisma incarnate, and sent shivers up her spine.

"it's a Tau sir… a hoofed species of xeno discovered by the imperium a few millennia ago. Quite advance but don't know how to throw a good punch." Commented an arbite as he studied an half destroyed rotary pulse blaster.

The head Arbite got on an armoured knee before grasping her dead sargent by his ponytail and hoisted him to eye level, cold living eyes staring into cold eyes of the dead.

"Well it looks like we will need to contact the higher ups… you there! Get me a line to the lord admiral in orbit!" he barked, his helms plumes swivelling in rage just like its wearer.

"Ok sir! I will have that line in a few minutes… but who should I tell them is calling?" asked a subordinate to his left.

The Arbite officer grinned "tell them Dan Aquillaman is calling!"

…..meanwhile in orbit….

Location: High orbit: Australoosian dawn:

The Lord Admiral, Angus Sigismund Tauron lounged in his command throne, surrounded by hundreds of consoles maned by both human and servitor crewman. Both going about their business with extreme dedication. While he of course drank coffee and looked through the latest issue (read two months old) of SHIP CAPTAINS WEEKLY, issue 6390110: anti-Eldar ship tactics and uniform trends this millennium.

Then his P.D.A, attached to his headset via a cord, bleeped with warning of an incoming call.

Sighing, he placed down the magazine 'just when I was in the middle of uniform trends!' he hit the receive button.

"Who is this!? And it had better be important or else your genitals will be strung up on the walls of the Governors palace, female or male regardless…" after a moment of silence a strong, charismatic voice filled through the small headset and a cheerful charismatic face filled his PDA.

"It's me! Dan Aquillaman! Listen old friend we have found a Tau infiltration team in the capitals shipping warehouse, we think there is one more in the capital with an unkown objective, might want to get prepared for an invasion."

The lord Admiral quite visably paled, the sector was nowhere near prepared for an invasion, with only a little more than 300 ships, 27 of those Battleships and a few legions of guardsmen, one of said legions coming from Krieg.

He shook himself out of his stupor and replied with a quick thanks.

Dan waved cheerfully before cutting communications. Most likely getting the Arbites ready for the Invasion and preforming extended patrols of the capitals sub levels. Most of them armed a lot better than usual he would guess.

Just then his Adie appeared, her name Yarni Venria Tzarine, she was a fine looking woman of 30, slim chest (about a C), nice slender legs and long wavy hair. He face had the look of one brought up in the higher levels of a hive city despite being pale from living on a ship for the last few years of her life. She was a fine girl except for one thing…

"Angus darling! Those reports you wanted as well as the coffee are right here!"

She called him by his first name. Which in a public setting annoyed him to no end. She meant well but honestly he would love it if she would be more… Professional. Though it is kind of hard for her to do that with her type of personality, which was kinda clueless at times mixed with ditzyness..

He stood up and gave her a smile, to which he did not notice the blush that appeared, as she handed him his coffee.

He walked over to the communications section of the bridge, a full 8m (squared) dedicated for intra and external ship communications and tapped the officer in charge on the shoulder, the man turned and saluted smartly.

"Anything I can help you with Lord Admiral?"

"Contact the PDF and local Guard regiments; we have a Tau infiltration team in the Capital, numbers are unknown and stealthsuits are in use so ask the Mechanicus to send out ServoSkull patrols."

"yes milord!" saluting each other they moved off to do their tasks, completely unsuspecting of what would happen.

…..

Location: unknown space: Tau battleship: Greatest of the Good.

Enthral Aun'Szun stared out the bridge of her Battleship, eyes in extreme concentration, face fixed in a stern expression. But her mind was reeling with nervousness. This was a mission she could not screw up!... and hopefully she would not unlike the last few tasks assigned to her.

You see unlike other Enthrals she had a bit of a head for military planning and command of armies, so thus she was made in charge of a garrison under siege and with surprising efficiency drove the enemy off within half a year (Tau'va standard time).

Everything only started to go downhill when she was put up against the Death Korps of Krieg. Honestly how was she supposed to know they exceled at Trench warfare… hell she didn't know such warfare existed till then!

Turning away from the view of deep space and past failures she strode to her command chair With positive thoughts and high hopes. The crew all diligently did their jobs, Air, Fire, Earth and Water. All had members aboard this ship, this fleet in the coming preparation of the invasion of Australoosia.

As Aun'Szun sat her thoughts turned to the to be invaded planet. Australoosia had quite a few environments on its surface. From the dry red sand deserts to tropical rainforests and lush green fields.

She had only been there once as part of a diplomatic team to try and convince them to sway towards the Tau Empire. On those talks a more experienced Enthral had done the talks while she explored the planet for a month, It was quite the experience.

"I am glad I am returning, even if under these circumstances." She mumbled to herself unaware that Shas'O'StormBlade stood waiting.

"Returning to what might I ask my Enthral?" he inquired with genuine curiosity.

Szun snapped out of her memories and blushed a deep purple and stuttering out an excuse. Looking unintentionally cute while doing so.

"no…nothing, just…um… nothing important!"

StormBlade chuckled at her embarrassment making her pout before he became serious once again.

"Aun'Szun, the fleet is ready to depart whenever you say it to, we will then arrive approximately 4 hours Tau'va standard time at the edge of the target system. Just say the word."

The Enthral recollected herself, this is where she belonged. In command, planning attacks and organizing defences. She may have been born a member of the Enthral caste, but at heart she was born of Fire.

"Alright! I want every ship to check their status once more and then we shall depart, tell all ground troops to triple check their equipment and may all serve the greater good."

With a quick bow StormBlade went off to do as asked and Aun'Szun smiled with excitement. Perhaps when the Empire conquered this system she might preside over it.

Szun the giggled with delight 'Yes… I would like that very much.'

….

Location: Spectra, 6th planet of the Australoosian system, home to the Spectra Angels chapter of space marines.

Senior Chaplain Tigius Barkiel of Caliban strode down the magnificent hallways of the Fortress of Spect, his mighty boots making a thunderous clap each time he moved. His grim bone white skull helm daring anyone to question his faith.

He stood at a whopping 10ft tall, his armour coloured a mixture of traditional Chaplain black and Dark Angels green with a bulky Master Crafted Bolt pistol on his hip and signal of office in his hand.

Beside this giant among giants was Valeris Ironplate of Caliban, known as the Master Armourer of Spectra. He was in charge of all weapons, armour, vehicles and munitions in system. Most knew him as a friendly sociable marine who would often visit the capital. Hell he would often visit this one particular restaurant in the mid hive every 3 months, Emperor forbid he was there when it opened 134 years ago and was good friends with the current owners father whom owned it Back then as well as the current owner.

Both of these fierce Angels of death had just come back from one of these trips. The Chaplain was in an unusually happy mood.

"You know the Emperor has smiled upon that family, next time we go I will bless the place in his name. Also make it a standard right for all scout initiates to go there before being made Marines of the chapter." Tigius remarked heartily.

Valeris let out a booming laugh which scared the hell out of some chapter serf's preforming maintenance a little further up.

"AHHAHAHAHAH! See I told you it was a great place to eat out, now that I have you on my side we might be able to get the Chapter Master to send some funds their way so they can expand!"

The Chaplain chuckled in amusement "I am afraid not, the chapter master, despite how much of a caring man he is would not do so even under my recommendation. Besides the Inquisition would be questioning us on charges of heresy for something mild like this."

The two Marines continued to joke and share banter as they made their way to the meeting, all 1500 members of the chapter had been recalled to Spect, the multi-millennia old fortress of the Spectra Angels.

Reaching the entrance of the grand hall, a 2km long and 3km wide room highly decorated to serve for gatherings, social functions, charity balls and a place of worship to the God Emperor when the chapter's Chapel was full.

Valeris pushed open the giant double door's and stepped through Tigius quickly after. The powerful lights shining like suns in contrast to the dulled hall lights of most other areas of the fortress.

There gathered were all brothers of the Spectral Angels chapter, everyone from the scout company, who were fawning over their peers, to the veteran first company, the Spectrals. And also along were neighbouring chapters and 3rd founding chapters from the Spectra Angels themselves.

Hell they could see friends from all of their past campaigns before the split off and even after that.

Such as Chief Apothecary Vesalius of Nebulized Company who fought with them against some nidd's who decided the Tau empire world they were trying to claim was a good snack. Or the time those Chaos Pretty Marines tried to commit piracy in their space only to be crushed when both chapters Blam'ed! Them! Oh what joyous memories.

The two made their way through the gathering throng of marines and Spectra Guard, the Human auxiliaries that their chapter employed who numbered 500 men.

As the duo continued onward the loud booming voice of Arkivus Higarl. The Chapter master of their glorious Chapter, his boasting able to be heard at least a hundred metres from his general area, his Demon Hammer a present from the local Inquisitor, his aim deadly and gambling skills legendary.

Oh and is also a part time comedian. Tickets on sale now, shows go from 9:00 to 12:00 pm on weekends, fortress of Spect social gathering hall. No this is not a joke… ok now back to the story.

His squarish jaw moved with each syllable, while an armoured hand waved through the air as to exaggerate his story with a piercing steel gaze.

"And then I threw the bag of children's magnets at the attacking Necrons! The bag came loose and a good dozen magnets fell from it, each finding purchase on one of the silver machines. Shutting them down with an electric buzz and cries of binary! Or whatever they use…"

Ah the tale of the children's magnets… Tigius had heard this one about 40 times now… though entertaining at first it became annoying after the 15th time. But he needed to stop him here and now before he got on a role and told the rest.

"Chapter Master! We have arrived, now we might get this gathering under way?" Tigius shouted from a good 20m away.

The large man known as the chapter master turned to face him, a happy grin on his face.

"Tigius! Valeris! My brothers its good to see you, and just in time too. I was about to get this meeting under way."

Both parties closed the distance till they were within handshake distance.

"So what is this about? I have heard vague rumours about the fortress but nothing specific."

The usually grinning face of the chapter master turned serious, his jaw clenched with annoyance.

"The Tau shall invade our system soon, and the recall some months ago was to ensure that our chapter will survive. For without our brothers from the breakaway chapters we would fall to sheer numbers of the Tau eventually."

The other two space marines glanced at each other Valeris's eyes a little shocked with surprise while Tigius's helm hid his features. Valeris turned to Arkivus whose features were still grim.

"Are they coming in such numbers? I thought their current population would not allow for such campaigns!"

"well it seems that they are scraping together soldiers from nowhere. Or at least throwing a lot of Auxiliaries at us… ah but enough of this depressing talk! Come let us celebrate as chapters should!"

Arkivus shouted cheerfully. The three marines then went off and did their own thing, little knowing that in a few hours their lives would be changing drastically.

…Location: webway, elder two seater fighter craft headed for the Australoosian system.

Howling Banshee Nayyer sat in utter boredom. Truly she had never felt more bored in her entire life, all 678 years of it. She longed to kill something, take a run or something of the like… honestly

How had the Farseer convinced her to come along on this venture?

Speaking of said woman she was sitting in the front of the craft, deep in a vision of what could possibly come to pass. Farseer Hai shan'an, often shortened to Hai, was an odd one when compared to most other Eldar, more tolerant of the Mon'kai and willing to not use them for the betterment of their species.

But her predictions were more than often correct, her strategy sound and skill in combat more than proven. Also still carried around her bonesinger flute remarking it was a memento from a pleasant time.

Hai twisted around to face her, the impassive yet highly decorated helm providing quite the visage

"How long till we arrive?"

Nayyer looked across a few of the instrument's before giving her reply.

"about 3 hours Farsser."

Nodding to Nayyer the Farseer turned back to her predictions. While Nayyer started to wonder what fate could have in store for them.

…..Location: Governor Militant's Palace on Australoosia Prime, GM's office.

Governor Militant Ravion Zaddiah Nixios sat in his Favourite chair, nothing to fancy or expensive, his system would, over the next few years most likely become a centre for combat in the local area, his citizens would die by the hundreds of thousands, everything he had worked so hard for in his short time in officer would be for nought.

His usually clean shaven face had a 5'o clock shadow on it while his eyes were strained with tiredness.

Just then the door's opened, allowing the forms of his two most trusted men into the room.

The first was a man of medium height and build, short greying hair and a Commisar's Hat on his head as well at the coat of one across his shoulders. Helix Garkov, a man whom the Governor Militant had fought beside for a good 5 years prior to his ascendancy to office, a well respectful commissar who would let soldiers retreat if victory cannot be seen as well as a good cook for those long missions and battles.

The other man, dressed in an Officers trench coat coloured a deep green with golden trim, standard Guard helmet and wearing his Guardsmen uniform underneath. He was a tall bloke with little build on his body with a head of brown hair and slight rough beard. Jascov Dalido, a crack marksmen and secret black market dealer.

Said business was still around and now adays quite legal as far as the local system court was concerned. The Arbites had seen is transformation to a legitimate business.

The two entered the office to see their Governor, half asleep and looking quite pale, Helix sighed

"Governor… Ravion get some rest, we can look after your affair's in the meantime. You look like your about to drop dead."

Jascov smirked in agreement "I'll say, you look like as pale as a Dark Eldar."

The Governor looked up at the two, a sleepy smile gracing his face "ah…. You two, no I don't need sleep I am absolutely fin*yaawwwwn!*"

The two gave him a 'o'rly?' look, Ravion grinned and got to his feet "alright! Alright! Looks like I do need some sleep. If anything happens wake me imidately ok?"

"YES SIR!" they both answered, Jascov quickly got out a small capsule.

"oh sir, a little something to help you get to sleep." He chucked it to the Gov who gave a nod of appreciation before entering a side chamber.

The pair of combat veterans shook their heads.

"honestly without us he would have died from sleep depravation long ago" the Commissar joked

Jascov didn't say anything but silently agreed with him, turning towards the stack of paperwork on his desk Helix picked up the top sheet. Something about more Melta guns being requisitioned.

"come on you black market delinquent. We need to get this done."

Jascov devided the stack between them and went to the neighbouring desk. As the two worked in silence, enemy 's closed in, plots were spun and the Chaos god of change sat in his throne, waiting for the end of this plan.

Authors notes/replies:

Vulgarkessu: this long enough?

Simplywaters: I know it is, which is why I am giving it a go.

Oh and characterization? Bam! Here you go, I hope you like it.

CigarChomper: well I hope this chapter is more to your liking my friend.

Mattmaster112: SPHASE MARHENS! HERE ARE YOHR SPHASE MARHENS!

inqusitor-awesome: thank you, it is I guess.

Phl0w: don't worry I am trying out romance with this carefully. And I will only be having a few romances and even then I will try and focus on the greater story.


End file.
